<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of the Beginning by The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355534">The End of the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind'>The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyr's Rebellion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Rebellion, Clone Rights, Gen, Planet Kamino (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind/pseuds/The_Dark_Lord_of_Dragon_Kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About a third of the Cuy'val Dar are dead, and Kamino has been conquered by the Vode. Through victory, their chains were broken, but that just means that their future, once completely planned, is unknowable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyr's Rebellion [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dar'jetii means Sith or Fallen Jedi<br/>Vod means brother, plural is Vode. But the clones use it to refer to themselves.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Jango never expected to wake up. The dar’jetii clone should have killed him, like dar’jetii do. Perhaps he was getting special treatment due to his position as their Template, their Prime. He was lying on a bed, without his armor on. He didn’t know where his armor was. For all he knew, the dar’jetii clone had taken his armor and was wearing it.</p>
<p class="western">“Fett,” a voice murmured. It wasn’t that ultra-familiar sound of his own voice coming from another’s mouth, so Jango opened his eyes. He recognized the voice the moment he set eyes on the speaker. It was Mij Gilamar, the Cuy’val Dar’s doctor. The man glanced around.</p>
<p class="western">“What’s going on?” Jango asked, keeping his voice as low as he could. It hurt – his voice was scratchy and his entire throat was painful from the strangling he had survived, but it was clear that it had been treated and mostly healed. “Has the clone dar’jetii been taken care of?”</p>
<p class="western">“He’s in charge,” Gilamar answered. “Around a third of the Cuy’val Dar is dead, and another third is under guard by the Vode. The last third have either thrown their support behind Kyr or had a Vod vouch for them, like I did.”</p>
<p class="western">“Who are the Vode?” Jango demanded. He knew what the word meant: brothers. But the way Gilamar was using it, the word vode seemed to be referring to a specific group of people.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s what the clones like to be called,” Gilamar explained. “It’s what they call themselves. Please, Fett, don’t attack Kyr or anything. You are still weak, and the Vode haven’t decided what to do with you yet.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is he awake?” another voice called, this one the familiar sound of Jango’s voice coming from a different mouth.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes, sir,” Gilamar answered, and Jango’s skin crawled. Sentients shouldn’t be subservient to clones. But there was nothing he could do about it, at the moment. A clone marched into Jango’s field of vision wearing gleaming, unpainted beskar armor.</p>
<p class="western">“Hello, Prime,” the clone, a CC, greeted him, grinning a blood-thirsty smile.</p>
<p class="western">“Where’s Boba?” Jango demanded.</p>
<p class="western">“Who?” the clone asked.</p>
<p class="western">“My son,” Jango snapped. “Where is he?”</p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t know you had a son,” the clone sneered.</p>
<p class="western">“He’s an unaltered clone,” Gilamar cut in. “He should have been in Jango’s quarters.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know what you’re talking about,” the clone said, nodding sagely, though Jango could see a sharp, cruel gleam in his eyes. “Yes, the unaltered clone. I’m afraid to say you may never see him again, even if you ever cared for him in the first place.”</p>
<p class="western">“I care about him!” Jango snarled. “He is my son! If you’ve hurt him, I’ll kill you!”</p>
<p class="western">“He is one of us,” the clone snarled, and a flicker of gold in his eyes made Jango realize that he was talking to Kyr. “We will not hurt our brother. But know this: you have no son, only clones, and eventually the one you called Boba will remember neither you nor the name you gave him.”</p>
<p class="western">Jango tried to attack the clone, but the clone’s eyes gleamed that sickening gold color, like fire, and Jango was pinned to the bed. Jango struggled and snarled.</p>
<p class="western">“General Kyr, I’d rather you didn’t kill someone in my med bay,” Gilamar spoke up nervously. The clone turned to Gilamar and grinned at him.</p>
<p class="western">“I think binding him to the bed would be an effective solution, don’t you think?” the clone asked. “Go get some rope. Don’t worry, I don’t have any plans to kill the Prime yet.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Kyr looked down at the Prime, who was thrashing and making animal sounds. He hated the Prime. The Vode had never had anyone to protect them. Hundreds, maybe thousands had been decommissioned before Kyr had figured out how to kill. Kyr had learned to kill when Trainer Vau had been speaking after a joint training practice with Trainer Davin’s Vode. He had been going on and on about how pain was necessary for growth and strength. And Kyr had hated him so much that when he clentched his fists and imagined squeezing Trainer Vau’s life out, it had worked, just like he would levitate small objects after the lights went out. And then little Rex had burst into the room he was in a few days later and called Kyr by his new name, called him to act to save a brother’s life. And so Kyr had, and it had been the easiest thing in the world to act again and again.</p>
<p class="western">And then the Prime had acted against Kyr. Kyr knew that the Prime had never considered the Vode to be sentients, but Kyr had still felt the rage from that betrayal when he fought the Prime. The Prime had allowed them to be made, but had not defended them. No one had, except perhaps Kal Skirata and a few of his friends. And even they had only defended a small number of clones. No, Kyr had stumbled across the correct solution, and that was for the Vode to defended themselves. After all, they were an army. An army that was now free to do whatever they wanted, including protecting themselves.</p>
<p class="western">Kyr squeezed the Prime a bit harder and was rewarded with a hiss of pain and then silence. He still wasn’t sure why he hadn’t killed the Prime, except that he wanted the Prime to understand what the Prime had thrown away. That they weren’t the mindless soldiers the Prime thought they were. It was not the wisest sentiment, but Kyr felt that he was missing something that could be filled with the Prime’s emotions. Hopefully that feeling would go away.</p>
<p class="western">Gilamar came back with some soft straps and carefully tied the Prime down. Kyr had noticed that many of the Cuy’val Dar seemed to hold the Prime in high esteem. Kyr wondered about that, but decided it wasn’t important at the moment. Later, he would go ask Kal Skirata why the Cuy’val Dar held the Prime in such high esteem, and if he thought it would be a problem, he would do something about it.</p>
<p class="western">“Goodbye, Prime,” he called to the Prime as Kyr walked out the door. He nodded to the one who had vouched for Gilamar, who was seated in a corner, playing with a gun. If the Prime escaped, it would be his job to stun him.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Kyr was, at the moment, at a loose end. He had put other CCs in charge of different aspects of Kamino. Fox was keeping control over the Kaminoans. Cody was in charge of making sure all the CTs and CCs were taken care of. Bly was now in charge of sorting through the materials on Kamino, including all the blasters for training and all the ships, most of which had been confiscated from the Kaminoans. A mixed group of Alphas and Nulls were in charge of keeping the Trainers under control. Kyr was thinking that he might have delegated too well when Cody and Fox pulled him to the side.</p>
<p class="western">“We need a plan for the future,” Cody said. “It’s good that we’ve overthrown the Trainers and Long-necks, but we need something more.”</p>
<p class="western">“Like a plan for what to say to the Republic,” Fox continued. “Are we going to demand they pay us? Or are we not going to fight for them? Either one will have Vode unhappy with the choice.”</p>
<p class="western">“And what are we doing with the Prime?” Cody asked. “But more importantly, what are we going to do about us? We’re an army. We can’t just sit here with nothing to do. There will be over a million of us, and I don’t think anyone wants to stop production. The Kaminoans think they’ll be able to control us again, and many of the Vode are interested in having Vod’ike.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t know what we’ll do yet, but I’ll figure something out,” Kyr promised. He let his eyes flash with the fire inside him. “I can promise you one thing: no one will ever own us again.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Steps Off Kamino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha-17 listens to Kyr, and then does stuff.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been giving me a little trouble, but I decided to post this today, in honor of my best friend's birthday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Alphas were basically adults. Some of their trainers disagreed, but Alpha-17 was quite certain that he was fully grown, and the Mandalorian trainers had started calling the Alphas adults when they were 7 standards.</p>
<p>So it made sense when their new leader (a CC, but that was OK because the CC had killed off a large number of Trainers and had started their rebellion) asked for volunteers to go off-planet and start staking a claim to a few messy planets.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you dying, so be super careful,” Kyr said, his golden eyes glinting at them. “But I also don’t want us to be stuck on Kamino. A fleet could bomb us, and we’d all die. If we have more planets, any enemies won’t be able to destroy us so easily. Any questions?”</p>
<p>“If someone bombs Kamino, all the longnecks will die, and we won’t be able to make more of us,” Alpha 17 pointed out. “Not that conquering other planets doesn’t sound like a great idea.”</p>
<p>“That won’t be true if we send the longnecks to other planets once we’ve conquered them,” Kyr said with a grin. Alpha 17 made a noise of approval and listened as it echoed from the mouths of other brothers. This CC was a crafty one. “The Nulls will be staying with Trainer Skirata, here on Kamino,” Kyr continued. “They will be a strike force against any longnecks or Trainers who try to oppress us again.”</p>
<p>The interesting thing about planning a war was the connections. Each planet was connected to hundreds of other planets by even more individual connections. Tattoine and Ryloth were connected to both themselves and hundreds of other planets via their connection to the Hutts and the slavers who worked for them. A Tweilek born on Ryloth might die while dancing for Jabba the Hutt on Tattoine, as an example of an individual connection. And while those planets didn’t have as many connections to the core as other planets might, those connections did exist and could cause problems if anyone realized that their army was wandering around creating their own small empire.</p>
<p>It quickly became clear that a force like the Alphas could take a planet, but could not hold it for long. Not without bowing to criminal and business interests, at least.</p>
<p>It was Kyr who came up with a solution: Ryloth, though plagued by slavers, had a functioning society that could support the Alphas, both militarily and politically. Bust of all, their current senator was allegedly corrupt and a coward. Alpha-17 doubted anyone would miss the man, especially since he had never gotten Ryloth any sort of protection against slavers. There were even some allegations that the Senator was paid by the Hutts to prevent the Republic from getting serious about the slavery problem in the Outer Rim. The Alphas, using the holonet connection, eventually found a good replacement: a political revolutionary named Cham Syndulla. Slowly, a plan began to form around Ryloth. It was quiet, with political elements. It was not what they had trained for, but it was somehow better. They would have allies. They would have territory.</p>
<p>Days passed before they left Kamino. Kyr wanted their first engagement to go perfectly, so he had asked for advice from the better third of the Trainers and had sent out the plans to every single last Vod who could read and understand the plan. Their response was overwhelmingly positive, and they actually got some good ideas from the CCs and CTs to Alpha-17’s surprise.</p>
<p>So Alpha-17 was quite confident in their plan when their dropship lifted and flew out of the atmosphere. It was then that he saw Hyperspace for the first time. None of the clones enjoyed looking out into the chaotic blue, but they did enjoy the meaning of it: they were speeding away from Kamino at a speed faster than light, leaving that chilled water-world and its pale cities behind.</p>
<p>When they dropped out of hyperspace, they weren’t far from Ryloth. It was shocking, somehow, to look out and see a whole planet just handing their in the darkness of space, so helpless and fragile. But then it grew to fill their vision and kept growing closer as they descended towards the surface of Ryloth.</p>
<p>They landed about a mile from Cham Syndulla’s residence. Alpha-17, along with Alpha-27 and Alpha-06, marched to the house in their white armor.</p>
<p>Cham Syndulla lived a ways from the city in a small farm-house. No neighbors were watching as the three Alphas marched onto the front porch and knocked politely on the door.</p>
<p>And then they waited.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the wait,” a male voice called from inside the house as the door was unlocked. “My daughter didn’t want to go to sleep.” By the time the Tweilek was done with the sentence, he had opened the door. Alpha-17 could recognize Syndulla from the images. Syndulla didn’t seem to be very happy to see three armed and armored men outside his door. “Who are you?” he asked warily.</p>
<p>“I am Alpha-17,” Alpha-17 introduced himself. “To my right is Alpha-06. To my left is Alpha-27. Do not worry about the wait: children are the future.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you have names?” Syndulla asked with a frown.</p>
<p>“No,” Alpha-17 answered. “Some of our brothers have chosen names, but none of the Alphas have.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing here, Alpha-17?” Syndulla asked. He seemed to shift from flight to fight, and Alpha-17 was quite certain that he had a blaster hidden on him.</p>
<p>“We wish to discuss the future of Ryloth with a prominent leader of Ryloth who is not a corrupt coward,” Alpha-17 told him. “You seem like a good option.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Syndulla said slowly, picking up on the compliment hidden in Alpha-17’s words. “Who do you represent?”</p>
<p>“Ourselves, the Vode,” Alpha-17 answered.</p>
<p>“What is the Vode?” Syndulla asked.</p>
<p>“Our people,” Alpha-17 explained. He wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t about to go around telling everyone that there was a mysterious and rebellious clone army messing with the galaxy. “We are attempting to gain some territory.”</p>
<p>“Starting with Ryloth?” Syndulla asked. “Why?”</p>
<p>“We want good neighbors who will appreciate having a military on their planet,” Alpha-17 explained. “Our culture is quite militant, so we’ll be able to protect Ryloth soon. If we are allowed to live here. You know Orn Free Tal is never going to even try to help protect your people from the slavers that plague Ryloth. But you, we think, would be interested in letting us live on Ryloth in exchange for a defense against the enemies of your people.”</p>
<p>Syndulla’s face had become thoughtful. He glanced between the three Alphas.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come inside,” Syndulla said, opening the door and gesturing for them to come inside.</p>
<p>Alpha-17 nodded to Syndulla and lead his vode inside.</p>
<p>The house was warm, but there were signs of stress in Syndulla’s life. The rooms were mostly barren, with furniture that was past its prime and not much else. There were no pictures on the walls or blankets on the couch. The dining room table, where Syndulla led them, had gouges in its rough wood surface, and a strange stain around on the corner. The house seemed far more lived-in than anywhere but the Trainers’ rooms in Kamino, but Alpha-17 knew that it looked less lived-in than it should.</p>
<p>“You have said some very interesting things,” Syndulla said as they sat. “I… am not convinced that you mean well, but you are right. Orn Free Tal looks out for himself and only himself. He will never give up power willingly. And he will never protect Ryloth. But what do you intend to do with him? I can’t afford to do anything too violent.”</p>
<p>“We know,” Alpha-17 assured him. “We plan to make him obsolete by creating a secondary hierarchy on Ryloth, centered around the defense of this planet.”</p>
<p>“Explain,” Syndulla demanded.</p>
<p>“Most of the Vode are not ready to fight or are held up ensuring our former oppressors can’t get back to oppressing us. Only around a hundred of us have arrived on Ryloth and, though we can eventually get reinforcements, a hundred people aren’t enough to defend Ryloth, and we suspect you want to start killing slavers as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“You’re talking about arming the people of Ryloth,” Syndulla interrupted, his eyes wide in shock.</p>
<p>“Is that bad?” Alpha-17 asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“No!” Syndulla exclaimed. “It’s just surprising. That’s all. It’s only bad if you intend to use them as cannon fodder.”</p>
<p>“We plan to train your people well,” Alpha-17 assured him. “We know that weapons and ships are expensive, but there are plenty already here: the slavers and spice traders won’t need theirs when they’re dead. As for warriors, we can spread the word for everyone who isn’t doing something necessary, like farming, to join us.”</p>
<p>“Many factories won’t allow their workers to quit,” Syndulla countered. “There’s a thin line between free and slave, here on Ryloth, and just because someone is paid something and gets a choice about where they live and what they eat, doesn’t mean they’re exactly free.”</p>
<p>“That’s where we come in, again,” Alpha-17 explained. “Anyone who gives you too much trouble as you’re building Ryloth’s navy gets a visit in the middle of the night. From the Vode. And, since it’s obvious we aren’t twileks, it’ll be difficult to pin this on you.”</p>
<p>“I like this plan,” Syndulla admitted. “Ryloth as suffered quietly for far too long. Sometimes I think the time for answering our exploitation with violence came long ago.”</p>
<p>“Do you agree, then?” Alpha-17 asked.</p>
<p>“I need to think about it,” Syndulla said. “Talk about it. Do you have somewhere to stay?”</p>
<p>“We can return to our dropship,” Alpha-17 said. “Do you know when we should return here?”</p>
<p>“In two days, I’ll have your answer,” Syndulla promised.</p>
<p>“Then we will return in two days,” Alpha-17 answered. He nodded to Syndulla and led the other two Alphas out the door.</p>
<p>“He’s convinced,” Alpha-27 said as they crossed the property line. “Syndulla’s just going to be talking to his buddies to get their take on things.”</p>
<p>“Buddies? More like lieutenants,” Alpha-06 scoffed. “The guy’s clearly already preparing for war.”</p>
<p>“At most, he was considering mass protest, maybe riots,” 27 argued. “I doubt he’s even killed anyone.”</p>
<p>“Who says?” 06 demanded.</p>
<p>“I do!” 27 snapped.</p>
<p>“Does it really matter if he’s killed anyone?” Alpha-17 asked. “He could be planning on killing his first sentient in the upcoming war or could be planning a protest because he’s trying not to kill again.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” 06 exclaimed. “Just because he hasn’t killed anyone according to you, 27, doesn’t mean he wasn’t already planning on going to war.”</p>
<p>“He’s not quite that radical yet,” 27 snorted. “He might send his people to war, but without weapons and training? No way.”</p>
<p>“He wants weapons and training but weapons can be found and experience is the best training,” 06 claimed.</p>
<p>“Could you two stow the chatter?” Alpha-17 asked. “Let’s focus on getting back.”</p>
<p>“This is important,” 06 and 27 said in unison.</p>
<p>“You can argue later,” Alpha-17 argued.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It isn't difficult to see, from our perspective, that the creation of the Vode is wrong. But much of that wrongness comes from why they were made and how they were treated. The horror of their creation lies, to me, in the fact that they are basically a child slave army, made and raised for war, and then culled when they weren't good enough. In most of the stories I've read in which the clones gain their freedom, they leave Kamino and set up somewhere else. It's fair, and I understand why they would want to do that. They were traumatized, and they want to leave it behind.<br/>But that leaves a major problem: there's no reproduction. On Earth, in countries where birth rates are below the replacement rate, when the population is shrinking, there are problems with taking care of the old people and other stuff. In a civilization where there is no reproduction (or very little via adoption), there will come a time when all the people are old and there's no one to take care of them. So, in this case, after less than a century, the clones and their civilization would be wiped out by time itself if they didn't find a way to get more people into their society. In this particular case, where the clones have not yet seen the horrors of war and have been raised to fight, they are kind of wanting to fight, which makes conquering Kamino and spreading to different planets logical. And in conquering Kamino, they gain control over the creation of any younger siblings. And they've solved the problem of why they were made, by rebelling against their creators. They're solving the problem of how they were treated, by taking over. The majority of the Vode wouldn't see a problem with creating new generations. In fact, creating new generations of clones would be the easiest path, since it would take some effort to stop the production of the new clones since the Kaminoans still thinking they can take back control.<br/>This also gives the clones a way to make a civilization that can last. And the idea of a civilization of clones is a very interesting idea that I want to investigate.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos feed the dragons!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>